


The Gift of An Archangel

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angry Gabriel, Apocalypse, Archangel - Freeform, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAFM Sam Winchester, BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Gabriel, Castiel's Family, Chuck is God, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hunters, Impala, Lucifer's Vessel, Michael's Vessel, Possible Spoilers, Prophet Chuck, Season 5 Spoilers, Winchesters - Freeform, Writer Chuck, prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Archangels can see the true form of their father. Facing the end world Gabriel suddenly finds himself standing before God who has abandoned everyone for thousands of years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of An Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @megpenut8 on Instagram :)
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel sees Chuck for the first time and stares and at him in shock and says “Dad?” Because Archangels can see their fathers true form.

The world was in chaos, and there was the constant threat of an all-out brother on brother, Lucifer vs Michael angelic family fight looming over the Winchester’s heads. Cas had finally convinced Gabriel to team up with them and help them win the war. Now the two angels were trying to find any way to end the chaos and balance out the world yet again. However, even through all this shit they were facing, God, their father was still missing without a trace and Cas was still on this damned mission to find the man despite Gabriel’s constant discouragement.

“He’s here somewhere Gabriel. I know he is! He can fix this!” Cas would always complain.

And Gabriel's response was always the same time after time. “Look baby bro. He hasn’t been around for a long time. What makes you think he’s gonna show up now because two dunderheads are damning this planet to hell.”

No matter what Gabriel told his little brother, Cas always denied his claims and kept on trucking with those moronic, trouble making Winchester brothers.

Speaking of the Winchester’s, Gabriel realized that it had been about a week since those two had given them a call. ‘Maybe they died and we can be done with this!’ Gabriel thought to himself cheerfully.

The archangel was about to voice his thoughts to Castiel when he caught the scrunched look on his face now. That could only mean one thing… His brother was getting a special prayer-a-gram from his little righteous man.

‘So much for that idea..’ Gabriel thought to himself bitterly before speaking aloud. "So, what does your little boy toy want this time?” He smirked as he began sucking on a cherry lollypop.

Cas gave his brother a dirty look and watched as a little white stick waggling in Gabriel’s mouth. He looked like he was about to object to the nickname for Dean, but he only said, "Dean says that him and Sam have found a case that might have some angelic involvement."

"So..." Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes. "Can't those numbskulls take care of the higher powers on their own? They seem to do just fine with demons."

"Gabriel, you know as well as I do that it's not as easy to hold off an angelic attack for humans. What if they're facing Michael or Lucifer?"

The archangel whined in irritation and said, "I almost want to let those two go all out matrix fighting on each other just to end this mess."

"You know we can't do that. They would completely destroy the earth. Our brothers have no respect for this wonderful place that out father has created." Cas retorted in irritation.

"Who says that letting them end the world be a bad thing Cassie. Most of the world is filled with selfish self-centered hairless monkeys as it is. What’s the point in protecting them if they don't even give a rat’s ass about it?"

"It’s our mission Gabriel, that’s why we have to do this. I truly hope that you haven't become like many of our brothers and sisters and forgotten what our true purpose is here. Our mission is to watch after these intricate and complex creatures that our father has so graciously created. And besides, there are some who do some good in the world. They aren't all bad like you claim them to be."

"Ok ok, enough with the intense feelings here. Let's just go and find those damned Winchester's." Gabriel grumbled just to end Castiel’s little, ‘Do it for humanity’ speech.

Moments later they both took flight and flashed down into the rumbling impala as her metal frame flew across cold hard pavement. The music was blaring loudly as Dean Winchester sang at the top of his lungs to some old unpopular classic rock song.

Sam was sitting beside Dean in the front of the car. His head resting against the door with his eyes closed in what appeared to be sleep.

The archangel noted that it was actually fairly late down here on earth. Up in heaven it was usually sunny and night rarely ever fell upon them.

Dean’s music was becoming irritating as it assaulted the angel’s ears. Their arrival had clearly gone unnoticed and Gabriel absently wondered how long it would take Dean to look back in his overhead mirror and see him and Cas in the back seat.

Since Gabriel was one of the most impatient angels in the entire garrison he promptly used his mojo to click off the radio and say, “So Cassie tells me that you jackasses might be dealing with an angel problem.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean screeched as he jumped so hard that his head nearly connected with the roof. His hand jerked sharply to one side which caused the car to swerve sharply across the road and into neighboring lanes. Car horns blared around them as headlights shone brightly in front of them, threatening to smash directly into the dark metal of the Impala. Moments before imminent destruction Dean pulled the machine back into his own lane and safely continued driving down the long dark road.

“Gabriel Jesus, Damnit…. Cas” Dean growled as he looked in his mirror finally.

Sam was now up and very alert as he took in the image of the two angels now seated in the back of the car.

“How many friggin’ times have I told you not to show up when I’m driving man?” Dean snapped as he tried to rub sleep and panic from his eyes. “You’re gonna get us killed that way.”

“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas mumbled softly as he avoided making eye contact with the hunter. “You prayed to me and said you had a possible angelic case on your hands. I figured it was urgent.”

“You prayed to Cas?” Sam asked his brother in shock.

“Yeah… maybe… I was bored and I figured he should know about it cause it’s about his family and all… but I didn’t know that he would immediately fly his ass down into my car to scare the fuck out of me with his damn candy assed brother though. “ Dean said as his eyes began scanning the road though the darkness.

Gabriel ignored the comments about him and decided to tear both brothers a new ass instead. “So you dimwits actually though you could handle an angel on your own, without an angel on your side? You two really are dumber than I thought.”

“Well actually,” Sam began as he sat up drearily in his seat. “We think there might be some angel involvement, but we aren’t 100% sure at this point. Yesterday we got a call from an old… well I guess you could call him an old friend and he told us about it. You know him Cas, it’s the prophet Chuck Shirley.”

“He contacted you?” Cas asked in confusion as he tilted his head and looked at the younger Winchester.

“Yeah and according to him, something big is coming. Well, besides the end of the world obviously… that’s our biggest issue, but gankin all the other asshats along the way who wanna stop us works too.” Dean said with a tired sigh.

“You two are just walking shitstorms that just attract danger and destruction aren’t you.” Gabriel said with a sarcastic roll of his golden honey colored eyes.

“It’s in the job description Gabriel.” Dean shot back lightly. “Why are you even here?”

“Well our dear Cassie somehow has me convinced that there are people worth saving down here on this tiny insignificant planet.”

“Hmm…” Dean grumbled sarcastically.

“Well there’s also the fact that down here you guys actually have some pretty good porn and such. It would be such a shame to lose all of those beautifully dirty and pleasing videos now wouldn’t it.”

“Touché.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Seriously Dean? You’re talking about the quality of pornos with an angel?” Sam said in exasperation.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and said, “He started it.”

“Dean… you’re… you’re impossible.” Sam grumbled when he was unable to come up with a good comeback that would send his brother into silence.

The eldest Winchester smirked to himself because he knew he had won the battle against his brother.

“So where are you guys heading now?” Cas asked as he interrupted the boys unspoken battle.

“We are actually going to go and pay Chuck a visit. By now he probably already knows we’re coming, well if he has actually taken the time to read anything he’s written down that is.” Sam said as he shifted tiredly as pulled a map free from the glove compartment in front of him.

He unfurled the well-worn, tattered map and pointed to a circled area about a three hours’ drive away from their current location. 

“How long have you guys been driving?” The archangel asked after he glanced at the spot where the young Winchester was pointing.

“Most of the day.” Dean said in a dull monotone voice. “In fact, I think it’s time for a little break to get out and stretch our legs, don’t you think Sammy?” He added with a yawn and a sideways glance at his brother.

“Yeah, I think I could go for that. Maybe some food while we’re at it.” Sam said as he tried to stretch his long limbs as best he could in the cramped cabin of the Impala.

They passed a sign along the road that indicated they were near by a rest stop that was open 24/7 and served food.

The archangel rolled his eyes again and decided that he really didn’t want to wait an entire night for these two jackasses to get their three hours of beauty sleep before heading off to continue investigating. All he wanted to do was go on back up to heaven, maybe watch a little Casa Erotica, eat an assload of candy, and just forget about this whole end of the world thing that everyone seemed to be constantly talking about.

The faster they dealt with this supposed angel problem, the sooner Gabriel could go back to doing whatever the hell he wanted for at least a little while.

With the blink of an eye and a snap of his fingers, the road ahead of the Winchester’s vanished and the car suddenly landed in the middle of an empty parking lot alongside a very busy road.

“What the fuck was that!” Dean exclaimed in confusion as he looked around at their new surroundings. The semi-quiet roads were gone, replaced by this empty lot and the screaming of cars across a highway.

“I don’t exactly have time to be waiting on you two all the time now do I? I actually do have a life of my own and you are currently taking some of my ‘Me Time’ away.” Gabriel said in a bored voice as he examined a grape sucker that he had simply pulled from the air.

“Well I’m sorry that the end of the world doesn’t seem to mean much to you. Let me just call up my ol’ buddies Michael and Lucifer and let them know that you need a little “You Time” Gabriel. I’m sure they’ll understand and postpone the apocalypse a century or two for you.” Dean said as he whirled around angrily to looked at the archangel seated behind him.

“Oh go suck a dick Dean.” Gabriel scoffed before saying, “Oh wait, you don’t have to because you can simply act like one instead.”

Dean looked like he wanted to take Gabriel and rip him apart shred by shred until he could no longer form a coherent sentence. Beside him, Sam was practically curled in on himself roaring in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Dean somehow remained completely calm as he silently proceeded to flip Gabriel off while asking Cas where the hell they were now.

To Dean’s utter relief, he discovered that the Archangel had taken them to a point that was barely fifteen minutes away from Chuck’s house. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have to hang with that candy brained dick with wings much longer.

The car ride carried on mostly in silence as the pair of brothers, both angelic and mortal, made their way to their crazy prophet’s house.

~~~~

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to Chuck Shirley’s while the engine of the Impala rumbled softly.

Dean quietly turned off his baby and pulled the key from her ignition. They were looking towards the house in silence just waiting for someone to break the silence first. In the house, all the lights appeared to be off. It seemed that the prophet was either not home, or unaware that the Winchester’s, and some friends, were about to pay him a visit.

Finally after a long tension filled silence Dean said, “You think anyone’s home?”

“He better be home… I mean it’s pretty late so he might be asleep…” Sam said as he pulled a small stash of weapons from the spot where he had concealed them near his feet.

“One way to find out.” Gabriel said in a singsong voice. “Let’s go Cassie, we gotta find this so called prophet.”

They all climbed from the car and let the sound of shutting doors ring out around them before they approached the house cautiously.

Dean was the first to the door followed closely by Sam. The eldest Winchester glanced at his brother furtively before lifting his large hand to knock on the door once, twice, three times before bringing it back down to his side to hover over his weapon.

“Chuck, you in there? You’ve got some visitors.” Dean’s voice boomed out through the silence. 

From inside, they could all hear the tinkling of glass and the scrambled actions from someone inside.

“Uh… uhh… just- just a second!” Came a voice from a spot not far from the door.

Dean pursed his lips tightly and looked back at the people behind him. He shook his head and took a step back as if he was going to kick the wooden door completely in.

Seconds before Dean made a move they heard a lock clicking followed by three more locks. Sam had a vial of holy water clutched tightly in his hand, ready to douse who or whatever opened that door.

The last lock clicked into place and the door handle turned slowly and revealed the inside of a messy dirty house.

There standing in the doorway, wearing what appeared to be the same ugly robe and white beer stained t-shirt as the first time they met, was the shaggy, bearded form of Chuck Shirley, Prophet of the Lord.

Only, that’s not what Gabriel saw standing in front of him.

What he saw was golden flush of light encasing a soul of pure beauty, filled with pain and loss and love. He was staring into the gruff face of a man with a stern, but loving face that was a million years older than any angel on earth and heaven alive or dead. The four of them were standing before a man, no a God, who seemed to be older than time itself. Gabriel was gazing into the one soul that he could never forget in a million years.

Everyone was staring at Gabriel in confusion and concern, except for Chuck. There was a look of horror and fear spread across the man’s face as he looked down at the archangel in front of him.

“D-Dad?” Gabriel stuttered as his knees felt weak. He wasn’t sure just how much longer they would hold him up at this point. ‘Someone better catch me if I collapse.’ The archangel thought absently as he tried to convince himself that was he was seeing was real.

He had been so sure that the man had died hundreds of years ago, simply leaving all of his children alone to run earth in all its chaos.

Suddenly, all the years of anger, pain and abandonment came rushing forward causing Gabriel to leap at the man in front of him.

Dean and Sam quickly tried to hold Gabriel back as he wailed, “You worthless bastard! Why would you leave us like this and hide among the mortals! Even work alongside them! Why not just end all this shit right here instead of letting us all suffer at your hand!” Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs.

Around them house lights began to flick on and curtains began to shift around.

“Shhh Shhh Shhh…” Chuck said as he looked around nervously. “Just keep quiet and come inside and I’ll explain. Quickly now!”

They all rushed in past Chuck as he literally herded them into the cramped messy house.

Dean followed the archangel while his head literally spun in confusion.

“Wait, Gabriel, are you saying that this guy,” Dean pointed at Chuck with distaste, “Is God?”

The archangel nodded at the hunter slowly. His eyes were still following the bright soul of his father that was traveling across the room. “That would be the douchebag you are referring to.” 

Both Castiel and Sam were standing in front of Chuck looking at him with eyes that were the size of platters.

“Why didn’t Cas know that then?” Dean asked as he shook his head and looked at the scrawny looking angel.

“It’s the gift of an Archangel…” Chuck said as he finally spoke up again. “They can see my true form even if I am occupying a vessel…” He ran his fingers though his messy hair as his red bloodshot eyes searched wildly until he found his glass of liquor. Chuck, or God, grasped the drink and took a shaky, hasty swig from the before stuttering “I- I didn’t realize you were bringing an archangel with you… I should have looked closer at what I was writing down.”

“Why haven’t you tried to stop this if you’re God?” Sam asked tentatively with a slight tinge of anger in his voice. He seemed to be in fear of God smiting him where he stood. It was possibly because Sam, Lucifer’s true vessel, seemed to be a disgrace to all things holy. 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t step in.” God said with a sad smile.

“Pardon the language Padre but why the fuck not?” Dean asked with fury in his voice.

Sam gave his brother a look that was clearly telling him to shut his fucking mouth, but Dean wasn’t about to bow down to some absent God that they were all supposed to have faith in.

“I couldn’t. I have intervened far too much with the path of your world as it is. I couldn’t help any more than I already am.” Chuck said as he tried to defend his honor.

“How have you helped us father?” Cas asked with a tilt of his head. “The world is still on the road to its imminent destruction. Is it not an angel’s job to protect your creations?”

“Yes my son. That is your job, but I have led you and the Winchester’s on the road that will hopefully lead to their success.” Chuck said as he shifted uncomfortably on the balls of his feet.

“Oh did you hear that Sam, we hopefully have a chance at stopping Michael and Lucifer! That’s so fucking comforting! I feel safer already.” Dean said with a sneer. “So what about all that pain and torment you made me and Sammy endure over the years, huh? Is there supposed to be some sort of justification for all that?”

“I- it’s just fate Dean. That was your destiny. It was written like that millions of years before you were even born.” Chuck said without looking at Dean.

“But you’re God.” Sam said, “Couldn’t you change any of it?”

“Yes, but-“ God started to talk but Gabriel interrupted him.

“He can change whatever he wants but he was too busy hooking up with chicks and being a lazy, dumbass drunk to do all the paperwork involved with it and frankly, at the time I don’t think he even gave a rats ass about you two dunderheads. At least not until you messed up his precious earth.” Gabriel said matter-of-factly with a small grimace.

“No, I- the Winchester and Campbell family bloodlines have been strong and important since the beginning of time itself. I didn’t know things were going to exactly turn out like this.” Chuck said in a small voice.

“How the fuck do you not know about something like this happening? Like Sam said, you’re God.” Dean spit with a look of almost hatred towards God.

Well you two were both supposed to say yes and then Michael and Lucifer would have battled until Michael took down his brother. Then that would have been the end of all the fighting. But that didn’t exactly happen did it? You boys are some of the most toxic and rebellious creatures in the entire world. So set on saving everyone and winning the world back from two of the most powerful angels on it.” Gods voice was sad as looked upon his two most unusual creations.

“Family fights that always end in tragedy? There is no peace in that Father. Why don’t you just poof Michael and Lucifer away? Just get rid of them for good and end all of this madness? People are suffering down here. It’s not right” Castiel said in a broken voice.

“I need to let this continue like this Castiel. I’m fairly certain that Sam and Dean can pull this off.” Chuck said.

“So, what you’re saying is that me and Sam are just supposed to go through hell on a mission that we might not even win because your dumb fuckin ass won’t do jack to help us? That’s just fan-friggin’-tastic.”

“I am so sorry Dean.” Chuck said with true remorse in his voice.

Dean just turned his nose to Chuck and seemed to be pouting like a five year old.

“Dad.” Gabriel says in a stern voice. “Do you know what it looks like up there is heaven right now? It’s chaos without you! You left it in a broken shambled mess. Everyone up there is fighting like a group of misbehaved two year olds!”

“I had to leave Gab-“ God began to talk but he was cut short by the Archangels snippy words.

“No, you didn’t have to do anything. You got tired of the responsibility and ran away like a coward. Now you left your two most powerful and unforgiving sons to duke it out for your position of power. But their battle field is set in your ‘beautiful world’ that you created. Don’t think for one second that Michael will leave this place looking pretty when he’s done with it. And Lucifer… “The archangel chuckled darkly, “Well, he’s gonna kill every last one of your individually crafted humans and take the world over as his own.” Gabriel shook his head in disgust and added, “So if you let this happen, and dumb and dumber fail their mission, you will be in a lose-lose situation.”

“I.. I don’t know what to do Gabriel. I’ve lost control of everything… I thought everything would still run smoothly if I left. I-I didn’t know this would happen. I thought it was for the best.” Chuck said as he hung his head in shame.

“You know what, I don’t give a flying fuck about what you think is best anymore Chuck, or God, or whatever. If you don’t help us now, I swear I will find a way to kill you. And you must know better than anyone, when I say I’m gonna to do something, I won’t go back on my word.”

“Dean, you can’t just threaten to kill God!” Sam said as he gave his brother a look of pure exasperation.

“Well I think I just fuckin did!” Dean retorted back. “So what’s it gonna be Padre? Help us, or be taken down by Dean Winchester himself? Your choice.”

“Father, you can help us stop all of this.” Castiel whispers. “We can fix this.”

“I-I…. I’ll see what I can do…” Chuck said in defeat as he looked down at his shoes.

“There we go Padre. That wasn’t so hard was it now?” Dean said as he clapped the man sharply on the back.

“We have a lot to talk about…” Sam said as he began to launch into their plan of attack for taking down Michael and Lucifer for good this time.

Though the fight wasn’t over it was going to be a whole hell of a lot easier now with the real God on their side. It was all thanks to Gabriel that they had even found the bastard in the first place.

Gabriel looked over at the Winchester boys proudly. He might not be particularly fond of either of them, but if he had helped them save this damned world, it was good enough for him. Hell, he had even found God this time. Maybe, just maybe, everything in the world could just go back to the time when everything was easy. Maybe, God would come back for good this time. He needed to understand that the world needed him, heaven needed him, and most of all his children needed him.

The path to winning this war was now in their hands. For once, in their lives, the Winchester’s might just be ahead of their game at least for a little bit.


End file.
